The present apparatus relates to fluid connectors including a fluid carrying tubular member which is coupled to a fitting body connected to a device which uses the fluid. In an automotive application, the fluid carrying components are connected at one end to an automatic transmission and at another end to a cooler disposed within a vehicle radiator. Other automotive applications using fluid connectors include turbo connections.
Such quick connectors typically include a resilient clip carried on the fitting body which is adapted to snap behind a raised shoulder of an end form on the tubular member when the tubular member is fully inserted into the fitting body to lock the tubular member in place.
Assurance caps can be used to insure full insertion of the tubular member in the body. As assurance cap is carried by the tubular member and slides over the tubular member insertion end of the body and snaps over the outer edges of the resilient clip. If the tubular member is not fully inserted in the body such that the resilient clip is not seated behind the raised shoulder on the tubular member, raised portions of the resilient clip extend further radially outward from the body and interfere with the complete movement of the assurance cap to its fully installed position thereby providing an indication to the installer that the tubular member is not fully latched in the body.